sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans/Final Destination
The History of Final Destination clan. 2012 The clan was founded in late 2012 by Texo, probably the most famous Polish player in the game. The clan leader had many friends in old respected clans, such as SN led by his friend Hector or CROWS managed by Hugo, which made it easier for him to create a power that rose to the top of the most powerful clans in the game. The clan was created after Texo's return to the Sherwood. The first big war and the last one waged by the FD was the 4-year war with the FI, led by a player known as Myrtan. FI's main goal was to dominate the Polish clan scene, which was extremely wide at that time. The FD in its early stages was a huge but untrained clan that rather avoided clashes with the big clans on Emerald. They rather focused on growing, training and attacking only Sapphire clans like CM,VHD, IMM, IM, FI, GLAD, RD, AM, AK and many other Spanish, Polish and Portuguese language speaking clans. All Polish clans against FD ' 2013'' Myrtan, the leader of the rebellion, had plans to destroy the new dominant FD clan. He tried to draw conclusions from every lost fight with the FD. Interestingly, his FI clan, most likely, won only one real war with the FD. According to the former FD Vice Leader Dravo, the long-standing war between these clans began with FI attacking the FD on its first day of existence along with the Turkish TIW clan and others. Myrtan, who as a new player overestimated the strategic mastery of the old fox on the game, Texo. Has admitted later, that he never expected that the old leader of MD and creator of the new FD clan who he already heard of, would be able to create such a powerful formation in such a short time. One thing to say, Myrtan was a brilliant conspirator. He quickly convinced the other weak Polish clans to war against the FD, who asked for it themselves through aggressive war politics. ''Emerald gets to know the FD for the first time Mid 2013'' The title is not entirely correct because the FD has been raiding the server for some time now. TNR, KS, BW, CTK clans felt the daily attacks of these new, numerous newcomers from Sapphire. The FD was like a chariots, showing up and destroying everything that stood in their way. However, the truth is, that the first huge, long lasting battle which made the FD clan known to Emerald public held place in join78. The clan leader jumped around the rooms looking for a potential victims. It fell on the base of the newly discovered but known clan from the past for Texo, but I'll tell you about it in few seconds. The moment the FD was about to attack DV, DH and the Hungarian KH clan appeared. Texo didn't like the behavior of the newcomers in the direction of their designated victim so he called his clan. Surprisingly FD came to the aid of the DV. The war lasted about an hour or so, maybe one and a half. The result was favorable for the base's defenders. DH and their Hungarian colleagues had to withdraw. After the war, the leaders of TheEmpire, Earth, Psycho and Best of ECX appeared at the FD base join 119. It turned out that Texo knew Best because years ago he was a member of this clan. Later BlackEagle, the leader of the former BE clan that once fought ECX, appeared at FD`s base. BE recognized Texo and after a longer conversation together they offered the FD the opportunity to join forces. In this strategic way, Earth - the new DH leader most likely won the entire war with the DV and many o ther clans, extending the Empire by a powerful foreign clan that remained loyal to him until the end. FD from now on has become one of the most recognized clans in the game. Daily attacks on the western clans have led to their successive downfall. Examples of such clans from Emerald are DW, BW, CTK in the later stage of DV, SoF, RoV, KoG and many others. ''Something for something ''' ''mid 2013 The merger of FD's forces with DH led to a conflict between Texo and CROWS leader Hugo. The Brazilian was offended by his friend's new alliance with DH. CROWS was a well-trained clan and the FD was no different from them. What's more, they were at least three times bigger. Because of this conflict CROWS lost its previous leadership position on Sapphire server. Hector of SN - Huge old Spanish clan from Ruby Server also didn't like Texo`s new alliance with DH and although SN was an ally of DV, they never supported them in the war against FD. Texo returned the favor of Hector in the same way. In all of this, Myrtan, the leader of the underdog FI clan, who was clearly dominated by the FD, felt his chance. He decided to make friends with Hugo and other Sapphire clans who hated FD calling them "invaders"... ..TBC... Category:Clans